The Lost Elf
by Hidden Angel1
Summary: An elf disappeared and a book.LOTR/SM . Please R/R !No Flames!!
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Elf  
  
By: hidden Angel  
  
Hey out there! Please review and no mean things please?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my glasses and my computer! Ha!  
  
A blue eyed girl walked into Borders. Ami glanced at the new books area. A book caught her eye. The cover was bright sliver and dark blue. In black letters it said: Mercury Elf, The legend. Ami picked up the book and looked at the back.  
  
The lost elf .Where is she? Who is she? They say she's from Mercury. This book is the story from the end till the disappearance of the Mercury Elf.  
  
Ami took the book and sat down in a comfy white chair. She opened the cover and started reading the mysterious book.  
  
In the beginning of the time of the elf, every elf had a family. Almost everyone did. In 105 A.C. an explosion happened in the middle of Mirkwood. A group which happened to be near ran down to the site. There was nothing but a small elf. This elf was the strangest elf of them all. The elf was a newborn. The hunters took care of her and called her, Amisantra, or Ami for short. When the other elves grew up they had brown to sliver hair. Amisantra had navy blue. She had dark blue eyes and the others didn't. In school she was the smartest. But in hunting or fighting she was the weakest. The hunters didn't care. She helped them in hunting. She would go around the hunting area and look for rabbits and other game. Ami was called the soft elf by the hunters but in school the other elf's called her the strange elf. Every thing was fine .....  
  
Ami bookmarked the page and looked at the clock. It was time for dinner. Ami went to the cash register and purchased the strange book.  
  
"Ami where have you been all day? No call or message? You need to be here on time!" Her mother told her as Ami slipped off her shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I got hooked on a book." Ami showed her the book.  
  
"Well wash up and then we can have dinner." Her mother said with relief.  
  
After dinner Ami sat on her silver bed and glanced around her room. The walls were ocean blue and her dresser was pearl white. Her bookcase was painted silver. And her desk was white. Ami crossed out that day on her moon calendar.  
  
Two more days 'till my birthday, September 10th. Ami told herself in her mind. Ami slipped in her silk blue pants and white silk spaghetti strapped shirt. Then she went to bed and fell to sleep in an instant.  
  
The next day Ami woke up with her mom shaking her.  
  
"Ami are you ok? Its 12 pm!" Ami mom asked.  
  
"I'm fine just tired." Ami sat up and got out of bed and went in the bathroom to change.  
  
"I'm going to work." Ami's mom said as she left the house.  
  
Ami got into a blue tank top and a pair of jeans with white sneakers. Ami grabbed some money, her new book, her keys to her house and her henshin pen and her mini compact computer.  
  
Ami strolled into the park and sat down on a wood bench. Ami brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. When Ami felt her ear it felt odd. It was not human. It was pointed!!!! Ami panicked, she dashed to her home and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. She saw a pair of pointed ears. Just like elf's Ami pondered.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Did you like it? Is it good, bad, ok, you hate it????? Questions I'll answer in the next chapter! JA ne! 


	2. Ami can't talk normal! Or can she?

The Lost Elf By: Hidden Angel  
  
Hidden Angel: Hey out there again! Just to tell you all I answer questions at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: Hidden Angel does not own anything got it?? I only own my glasses, the plot and my computer. Now lawyers leave me be! Swings at a zombie lawyers.  
  
~Speaking elfish~  
  
*English or Japanese*  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Ami looked at her ears and pondered why they looked like an elves. Ami brushed her hair over her abnormal ears. She went outside and went to the park. She strolled around thinking about what to do. ~ I wondered if I have elfish blood in me. "~ Ami said out loud. Ami looked up to see where she was. And saw that a man was looking at her weird.  
  
~What? ~ Ami asked. The guy was freaking out.  
  
What are you saying? I never heard that language. * He asked and then he ran away.  
  
Ami was confused. She spoke Japanese? She asked her self. I'll go to Bunny she should know. Ami ran to Serena's (or Bunny) house.  
  
She knocked on the door. Serena's mom answered the door and pointed to Bunny's room. Ami bowed to her and went to her room.  
  
~Bunny can I come in? ~ Ami asked. She still did not realize that she was talking weird.  
  
*What?*Bunny Yelled. She opened the door. * Ohh it's you, Ami come in.*  
  
Ami nodded. *So why are you here?*  
  
~ I want to talk normal! ~ Ami said. Serena had a blank face. *Okkkk.  
Well let's get Setsuna she might know this language whatever it is. She  
might be able to understand you better than me!*  
  
Serena called Setsuna on her watch.  
  
*Plu you there? Copy?* Bunny asked.  
  
*Here! I'm here. Bunny? Is that u? *  
  
*Bunny here. We need you at Raye's .Can you get the outers? I'll get the inners. It's about Ami.*  
  
Serena phoned everyone and made a meeting at Raye's temple. Then she gave Ami a pad of paper and a sharp pencil.  
  
*Use this if you want to talk. * Ami nodded. They walked down to Raye's in silence. When they got there, everyone was there and chatting.  
  
~Hey everyone. Glad you guys can make it. ~ Ami said forgetting the paper and pencil. Everyone was confused. Even Luna and Artimis were confused.  
  
Serena saw their faces. She too had the same face.*you guys Ami needs our help. Setsuna do you know this language?* Setsuna shook her head.  
  
*But I do know someone that does. He is Legolas an elf .He knows many languages. I will take Ami and we shall leave tomorrow at dawn. Ami take clothes and wear good hiking boots.  
  
At dawn everyone was there. Luna would go too. Artimis would be staying in this world.  
  
*Everyone here?* everyone nodded. Ami was nervous. She brought a backpack.  
  
Setsuna opened a portal's was purple and Ami, Luna, and Setsuna stepped into the portal.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~ You like it? Is bad?  
  
I want to thank all the people that reviewed my story. It seems no one had any questions! But any way thanks to every reviewer!  
  
Myst lady ~ you never seen Lord of the Rings or read it! It's a good Book, movie! 


End file.
